


Sough

by SunflowerYao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Oneshot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerYao/pseuds/SunflowerYao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya helps a stressed Chun-Yan relax, but Chun has other ideas. Quick oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sough

**Author's Note:**

> -to drain

"Anya, get  _off_  me."

"But Chun..."

Chun-Yan sighed as she eyed the persistent blond resting on her knees. The nations had settled in their hotel rooms after the World Meeting and Anya was insistent on helping her girlfriend relax. Whatever  _that_  meant.

The past few meetings had been particularly draining. Tensions with Asia and the West were only some of the many things that stressed out poor Chun-Yan. All she wanted to do was sit, have her tea, and worry over how she would fix things.

Anya wouldn't allow that though.

"I'll give you a massage," she pressed on, hoping Chun-Yan would hurry up and give in.  
"Anya, I do not care for one of your massages at the moment."  
"Why not?" she whined.  
Chun-Yan tilted her head back, exhaling, "Because that won't relax me."  
"Then what?"

Chun-Yan was tired of Anya making sex so complicated. She'd make up something, or tell Chun some silly excuse for them to make love. It was almost like she needed a reason for it. So instead of replying, she pulled Anya forward and pressed their lips gently together. The initial kiss was eager, yet slow, savouring the act. Then Chun moved herself so she was sitting on Anya's lap; her thin legs wrapped themselves around Anya's hips.

"So are you sure this'll help you relax?" Anya questioned after breaking the kiss for a moment.  
"Oh, you'll see. Sex works better than sleeping pills."  
Anya raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Alright."

The Chinese woman forced their lips to meet once again, easily coaxing Anya's tongue out of her pretty-pink lips. Mewling, Anya pulled her lover close; hands gliding up a crimson blouse while Chun-Yan continued to assault her lips, sucking and biting the tender flesh. With both hands, Anya undid Chun's signature hairstyle, black hair unfurling to its intended length.

Anya then withdrew herself to look at Chun, her eyes dark with quiet desire. She smirked, Chun-Yan always looked so young, yet she was full of wisdom and skill.  _So much skill._ Chun-Yan smiled, moving forward to explore Anya's inviting lips once more. Their tongues slid against each other ardently, breaths mingling as lips met blindly.

Chun-Yan undid the buttons on Anya's coat, eagerly pushing it off her shoulders. Almost nobody saw Anya without her coat on. Chun certainly felt special to witness what others couldn't. Her hands acquainted themselves with Anya's curves, lightly caressing her bust. Suddenly, her hands fell from their perch, down to the end of her powder-pink sweater. Grasping the fabric, she raised it slowly off of her.

Hungrily drinking in the sight of milky white skin, she tossed the sweater away, fervently planting kisses down her neck. Anya arched towards her lover, offering herself to Chun's skilled hands.

Chun-Yan lazily kissed her collarbone as her hands greedily felt up perfect breasts. Chun's small hands seemed to burn on her already hot skin, quickening her pulse. Anya lightly gripped the sheets, watching the smaller nation roam the expanse of her torso in anticipation.

"Perfect." Chun-Yan remarked as she unfastened the clasp on Anya's bra, pushing it down and giving each breast a quick peck.  
Anya's blush deepened as she watched Chun suck and lightly nip at her exposed chest. Gasping and writhing under Chun-Yan's simple touch, she gripped the covers once more, toes slightly curling.

Chun-Yan worshipped Anya's breasts further, lightly pinching her rosy buds. Soon, her lips found themselves kissing their way down her soft stomach, randomly stopping at points to deliver a slow, sensuous lick upwards. As she removed her beige pants, Chun marveled at Anya's thighs, giving one a small slap.

She giggled at how Anya blushed. Chun-Yan pulled affectionately at her excess weight, looking at Anya expectantly.

"You're mean," she replied, looking away.  
"You know I don't care about that," Chun-Yan turned Anya's face so she was looking at her and pressed a gentle kiss on her pouting lips, "Besides, it's cute."

Chun-Yan placed small, leisurely kisses on her thigh, while stroking her creamy skin. Then dipping her head down to distribute a few more kisses on her tummy. Her eyes scanned the lovely sight laid out before her; flushed cheeks, messy hair, and Anya's smiling face. Chun grinned, scooping down to pamper Anya with kisses once more.

Anya took this as an opportunity to remove her blouse and trousers, and although they looked rather fitting on her, they simply got in the way. Expertly undoing the buttons, and pushing off the silk article; it was Anya's turn to admire Chun-Yan's figure. She cooed sweet compliments while her hands roamed the slim physique, gingerly examining and teasing.

Placing a kiss on a prominent nose, Chun-Yan made her way back down to Anya's hips. After muttering something about pink, she removed Anya's underwear, tossing it aside. Anya held her breath, waiting. Chun-Yan gave a slow, tentative lick upwards, watching for Anya's reaction.

After quickly being rewarded with a low gasp, Chun-Yan continued on, ravishing her. Anya bucked her hips forward, moans and gasps spilling from her lips. Chun continued, slipping two fingers in with ease. Licking and sucking her clit while teasing her walls. Anya's body was taut, hips moving to elicit more of the exquisite feeling. The indescribable end she was striving for- the amazing feeling Chun was working to give her.

The sound of Anya's gasps and labored breathing filled the room, possibly infecting the room over. Chun could tell Anya was close, her body trembled as her fingers grasped the sheets desperately. A breathless mantra of Chun's name could be heard when she wasn't voicing her pleasure in the form of a moan or something similar.

Anya couldn't think, Chun-Yan was just so good at what she did. The whole room was just so hot, her body felt like it was on fire. She could barely even focus on what the older nation was doing to her, all she knew was that it felt good. Better than good, it felt divine.

Chun-Yan continued to have her way until Anya would reach her high. Convulsing her hips while Chun held them down, Anya climaxed, breathing heavily down from the dizzying height of her orgasm. Chun kept her tongue against Anya's throbbing clit, waiting until she could catch her breath.

She watched Anya take deep breaths, body still shaking.

After finally catching her breath, Anya switched positions so that she was on top of Chun. Their lips met again, Anya licking the remainder of her essence off of Chun's lips while working on removing her pants. Pinning her hands down on the bed, Anya ravaged the skin that tempted her for so long.

Biting and placing hickeys down her neck, Anya nudged her leg between Chun's. Her little firecracker always liked it rougher than she did; striving for approval, she always complied to her wants. Anya hated to mar her love's skin, but if that's what she desired...

Chun-Yan moved her sex against Anya's leg; impatient from all the waiting. Skipping a good portion of the rough foreplay, she dipped her fingers down to see how much Chun-Yan wanted it. Laughing while shaking her head, she removed Chun's panties. Anya hummed while easily pushing her fingers in.

The Chinese nation moaned appreciatively, rolling her hips towards Anya. The Russian cooed, adding another finger and stroking her walls.

"Hm..." Anya purred, removing her fingers. "You're so wet."

Chun-Yan watched Anya pop the fingers into her mouth, her tongue swirling around them. Chun snaked her own hand to touch herself, but Anya lightly smacked it away. Removing the fingers from her mouth, Anya tossed her hair to one side as she got down, toying the flesh with her tongue. Groaning in response, Chun let her head fall back.

"How long do you think it's going to take you to come, hm, Chun?" Anya questioned, inserting the digits from earlier.  
"You talk too much."  
Anya frowned, covering Chun-Yan's mouth with her own, biting her bottom lip, "So mean."

She continued to thrust her fingers into her lover, pushing up against the tight walls unmercifully. Chun-Yan shuddered, moaning loudly. While keeping the pace of her fingers, Anya descended down to suck and fondle her clit. The smaller nation arched her back, clutching the bed sheets tightly.

Chun gasped for breath, toes curling. Her skin was flushed, hot to the touch. Black locks that were always so neat were messily strewn out behind her head. Anya looked up from her spot, grinning at the sight of her girlfriend so undone. Feeling Chun-Yan tighten around her fingers, Anya picked up her pace.

After a few loud moans and gyrating hips, Chun-Yan finished quickly, grinning in satisfaction. Anya moved up to kiss Chun, caressing her heated face.

"Tired?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the plotless, generic after meeting sort of thing. This was merely an excuse to write yuri.  
> I just have to say, Yuri is so hard to write. At least for me. ; u ; So I'm sorry it's not that good.  
> Review please~


End file.
